Meera Taylor
(Written by James Bigglesworth) Full Name: Meera Taylor Position: Head of Vehicle Development Board, Defense Systems Bureau Alignment: Unprincipled Attributes: IQ 19, MA 18, ME 21, PS 15, PP 20, PE 18, PB 18, Spd 30 Hit Points: 53, SDC: 33 Size: 5’ feet, 8” inches;148 lbs. Age: 31 PPE: 136 ISP: 61 Disposition: Meera is an outgoing even brash at times individual. She is self-assured and possesses a lively; some would say crass or crude, sense of humor. This has gotten her in trouble over the course of her life but she never dwells on that. The past is the past to her and she always moves forward. In fact, moving forward is the great passion of her life. She is a classic ‘speed freak’. Nearly all of her considerable talent as a Techno-Wizard is devoted to finding ways to improve the speed of vehicles; to make her go faster. A passion which made her the natural choice to lead the design board responsible for improving Lazlo’s vehicles. Experience Level: 7th level Techno-Wizard Magic Knowledge: Armor of Ithan, Blinding Flash, Breathe without Air, Call Lightning, Cloak of Darkness, Deflect, Electric Arc, Energy Bolt, Energy Field, Erase Trail, Fighting Spirit, Fire Ball, Fire Bolt, Frequency Jamming, Full Throttle, Fuel Flame, Fly, Forcebonds, Globe of Daylight, Ignite Fire, Impervious to Energy, Impervious to Fire, Invulnerability, Invincible Armor, Magical Adrenal Rush, Magic Net, Magic Shield, Power Weapon, Quick Action, Quick Strike, See the Invisible, Sense Magic, Shadow Meld, Speed Weapon, Stealthwalk, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Telekinesis, Wakefullness, Winged Flight, Psionic Powers: Machine Ghost, Mind Block, Object Read, Speed Reading, Combat Skill: Hand to Hand: Expert Attacks per Melee: 6 Bonuses: +3 Vs Psionics, +4 Vs Insanity, +2 Vs Poison, +4 Vs Magic, +2 Vs Horror Factor, +2 Vs Possession and Mind Control, +1 to Spell Strength, +6 Parry/Dodge, +4 Strike, +3 Pull Punch, +2 Disarm, +4 Roll with Punch Weapon Proficiencies: W.P Energy Pistol, W.P Energy Rifle, Weapons of Note: A pair of Wilk’s 237 Backup laser pistols are her preferred weapons for their power and small size. If she feels she needs them, they will be in thigh holsters on her ride armor. Due to her high position in the Bureau of Defense Systems, she has access to nearly any weapon in Lazlo’s inventory. Armor: NG RA5 Arrow Ride Armor and NG R33 Viper Ride Armor. Both have been modified with the MAES system. Her typical enhancements are; Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Agility and Magical Adrenal Rush. Skills of Note: American: 98%, Literacy – American: 98%, Dragonese: 98%, Radio – Basic: 98%, Computer Operation: 98%, Computer Programming: 98%, Computer Repair: 98%, Basic Electronics: 98%, Mechanical Engineer: 98%, Techno-Wizardry Construction: 97%, Sensory Equipment: 87%, Math – Basic: 98%, Pilot – Jet Packs: 85%, Pilot – Hovercycles, Skycycles and Rocket Bikes: 96%, Pilot – Automobile: 87%, Pilot – Tanks & APCs: 64% Weapons Engineer: 92%, Electrical Engineer: 92%, Robot Mechanics: 80%, Vehicle Armorer: 90%, Robot Electronics: 90%, Techno-Wizard Base Piloting: 91%, Description: An attractive young woman of Indian and French descent with caramel colored skin, dark brown eyes and long, light brown hair. She loves the Arrow and Viper Ride Armors that Northern Gun created for hovercycle enthusiasts. She owns a suit of each that she has modified with Techno-Wizardry. She is often found wearing one or the other during her free time, whenever she is riding or racing. When she is in ‘the office’ as she calls it, Meera eschews wearing the traditional lab coat expected of a scientist in favor a comfortable pair of overalls or even coveralls, with tools sticking out of nearly every pocket. Background: Meera’s fascination, some have called it an obsession, with speed, began as soon as she could peddle a tricycle. Even at that tender young age, she began tinkering with ride, trying to find ways to make it faster. Like all children born and raised in Lazlo, Meera never lost her ability to operate techno-wizard devices. She did much more than maintain her ability though, she studied every book available, which was quite a lot thanks to the abundance of libraries in Lazlo. She applied what she knew to improving motorcycles, hovercycles, jetpacks, anything she could possibly race. Eventually her talents earned her a scholarship to the most prestigious techno-wizard university in Lazlo, despite having racked up an impressive number of speeding tickets and a few misdemeanors for illegal racing. During her time in university she was challenged in ways she hadn’t been before. Learning that for all her natural talent, there was still more to learn, helped her to grow-up and leave behind some of her childish ways. Her high marks and obvious talents caused her to be noticed by the Bureau of Defense Systems. She was recruited immediately upon graduation and joined the Vehicle Development Board. She was assigned to one of the many design teams and quickly lead her team in the successful development of several projects. After only six years, she rose to become the head of the Vehicle Development Board.